


GQ Actor of the Year

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	GQ Actor of the Year

Still clapping madly, I giggled as he walked off the stage, award in hand. He jogged back over to our table and I stood to give him a hug; I was a bit shocked to feel him twirl me around and dip me, kissing me passionately as a few celebs at nearby tables whooped and hollered. He placed the award down and grabbed my hand, kissing it. I went to sit back down but was surprised to find myself instead dragged towards the back of the room while the ceremony continued behind us.

“Ben…” I whispered. “ _Benedict!_ ”

He ignored me and continued pulling my hand, skirting the tables until we reached the doors to the lobby. He pushed through them, spun me around, and kissed me like a man starving. I could taste the liquor on his lips and felt the blood rush to my face as I opened my eyes and saw people staring.

“Ben!” I pulled away, patting my lips to ensure my gloss hadn’t completely smeared all over my face. “What’s gotten into you? I thought you said you needed the loo!”

He grinned at me. “I do. I just didn’t say what I needed it _for_.”

I only had a moment of realization before he was dragging me forward yet again. We darted through the scattered clumps of people milling around until we reached the restrooms. He yanked me into the handicapped stall – thankfully, the washroom seemed to be empty, for now anyway – and locked the door behind us. He shoved me up against the wall and moaned into my mouth as he began grinding his hips against me.

“Wait… wait…” I loved him to death but I’d be damned if he was going to pull a Bill Clinton on this insanely expensive dress that the designer had loaned me for the night. I pushed him away and stripped, hanging the gown over the small coat hook on the back of the door. “Okay. You sure this can’t wait?”

“I need you  _now_ ,” he murmured in my ear, and I shivered. God, it didn’t matter how long we were together – that deep, rich baritone always made me positively wet.

“All right then, Actor of the Year,” I whispered. “Go on and accept the award you  _really_  want…”

He chuckled darkly as he licked and sucked up my neck; I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his hair. He bit down and I groaned, knowing he’d left an obvious mark.

“Ben, are you trying to broadcast to the whole world that we were fucking in a toilet stall?”

“Don’t care.” He was peppering my face with kisses now. “You’re so beautiful… can’t help it… let them talk, the bastards. I mean, look at you. I’m the luckiest man on the goddamn continent, award or no.” He unzipped his trousers and pulled his cock out of his boxer briefs, running his leaking tip up and down the fabric of my panties. I kissed him fiercely as he teased me, and I reached down to cup and stroke his balls.

He aggressively squeezed my right breast and thrust his tongue into my mouth before pushing my panties aside. He pulled one of my legs around his waist and positioned himself at my slit before roughly shoving inside me. I gasped, loving the feeling of him taking me and stretching me out. I allowed my head to fall back against the wall as he started bucking into me, setting a leisurely rhythm. He slid in and out of me easily and I relished the feeling of his hardness filling me up perfectly.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , darling, you’re so… tight…  _ah,_ yes…”

“Just like that, Ben…  _fuck…_ don’t stop, don’t stop, that’s it…” I found myself grunting louder as his thrusts grew more desperate and forceful. I could feel my whole body tighten in anticipation of my orgasm, and I held onto him as he rutted into me. “You’re amazing, Ben, you’re the best… oh  _fuck…_ fuck me, baby…” I moaned.

He nipped at my neck as he increased his speed and I felt the telltale twitching of his cock that told me he was very close. Without warning, I pulled myself off of him and spun him around so that his back was against the wall. Before he could form a word of protest I was sucking him off, my lips wrapped tightly around him as I bobbed forward and back. I was rubbing my clit frantically as I watched his face contort in ecstasy; I pulled back the slightest bit as he let out an animalistic growl and shot his load into my mouth. He came in little bursts, his fingers tangled in my hair, and I climaxed just as I swallowed him down, the electricity flowing through my body and making my back arch. Spent, I sat back and leaned heavily against his leg as we both came down from our high. He slumped to the floor with me and turned my face to plant a sweet, soft kiss on my lips.

“Marvelous, my love,” he said, loosening his tie. I reached up and licked off a bead of sweat that was running down his forehead, and he smiled at me before kissing me again. “I really need to win awards more often.”


End file.
